The present invention relates to improvements in magnetic separators and methods of separation of magnetic particles from non-magnetic media, having particular utility in various laboratory and clinical procedures involving biospecific affinity reactions. Such reactions are commonly employed in testing biological samples, such as blood or urine, for the determination of a wide range of target substances, especially biological entities such as cells, proteins, nucleic acid sequences, and the like.
As used herein, the term "target substance" refers to any member of a specific binding pair, i.e., a pair of substances or a substance and a structure exhibiting a mutual affinity of interaction and includes such things as cell components, biospecific ligands and receptors. "Ligand" is used herein to refer to substances, such as antigens, haptens and various cell-associated structures, having at least one characteristic determinant or epitope, which are capable of being biospecifically recognized by and bound to a receptor. "Receptor" is used herein to refer to any substance or group of substances having a biospecific binding affinity for a given ligand, to the substantial exclusion of other substances. Among the receptors determinable via biospecific affinity reactions are antibodies (both polyclonal and monoclonal), antibody fragments, enzymes, nucleic acids, Clq and the like. The determination of any member of a biospecific binding pair is dependent upon its selective interaction with the other member of the pair.
Various methods are available for determining the above-mentioned target substances based upon complex formation between the substance of interest and its specific binding partner. Means are provided in each instance whereby the occurrence or degree of target substance/binding partner complex formation is determinable.
In the case of a competitive immunoassay to determine antigen, for example, the antigen of interest in a test sample competes with a known quantity of labelled antigen for a limited quantity of specific antibody binding sites. Thus, after an appropriate reaction period the amount of labelled antigen bound to specific antibody is inversely proportional to the quantity of antigen in the test sample. Competitive assays for antibodies, employing labeled antibodies (typically monoclonal antibodies) rather than labeled antigen, function in an analogous manner. The resulting immune complexes are separated, for example, by immunoabsorption, physico-chemical adsorption or precipitation of either the complexes or unbound antigen. Antibody-bound labeled antigen is then quantified and a standard curve is constructed from known antigen concentrations, from which unknown concentrations of antigen may be determined.
In contrast, immunometric assays for the determination of antigen, commonly known as "sandwich" assays, involve the use of labeled antibodies instead of labelled analyte. In performing an immunometric assay, a sandwich is formed in which the "layers" are: antibody/multivalent (minimally bivalent) antigen/antibody.
The amount of the labeled antibody which is bound for each complete sandwich complex (antibody/antigen/antibody) is directly proportional to the amount of target antigenic substance present in the test sample. Sandwich assays can be performed in multi-step fashion with polyclonal antibodies or in fewer steps when monoclonals directed to independent antigenic determinants are employed.
In both the conventional competitive immunoassay and the immunometric assay just described, quantification of the target substance requires a physical separation of bound from free labeled ligand or labeled receptor.
Bound/free separations may be accomplished gravitationally, e.g. by settling, or, alternatively, by centrifugation of finely divided particles or beads coupled to the target substance. If desired, such particles or beads may be made magnetic to facilitate the bound/free separation step. Magnetic particles are well known in the art, as is their use in immune and other bio-specific affinity reactions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,088 and Immunoassays for Clinical Chemistry. pp. 147-162, Hunter et al. eds., Churchill Livingston, Edinborough (1983). Generally, any material which facilitates magnetic or gravitational separation may be employed for this purpose.
Small magnetic particles have proved to be quite useful in analyses involving biospecific affinity reactions, as they are conveniently coated with biofunctional polymers, e.g., proteins, provide very high surface areas and give reasonable reaction kinetics. Magnetic particles ranging from 0.7-1.5 microns have been described in the patent literature, including, by way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,518; 4,018,886; 4,230,685; 4,267,234; 4,452,773; 4,554,088; and 4,659,678. Certain of these particles are disclosed to be useful solid supports for immunologic reagents, having reasonably good suspension characteristics when mildly agitated. Insofar as is known, however, absent some degree of agitation, all of the magnetic particles presently in commercial use settle in time and must be resuspended prior to use. This adds another step to any process employing such reagents.
Small magnetic particles, such as those mentioned above, generally fall into two broad categories. The first category includes particles that are permanently magnetized; and the second comprises particles that become magnetic only when subjected to a magnetic field. The latter are referred to herein as magnetically responsive particles. Materials displaying magnetically responsive behavior are sometimes described as superparamgnetic. However, certain ferromagnetic materials, e.g., magnetic iron oxide, may be characterized as magnetically responsive when the crystal size is about 300.ANG. or less in diameter. Larger crystals of ferromagnetic materials, by contrast, retain permanent magnet characteristics after exposure to a magnetic field and tend to aggregate thereafter. See P. Robinson et al., Biotech Bioeng. XV:603-06 (1973).
Magnetically responsive colloidal magnetite is known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,698 to Owen et al., which relates to polymer-coated, sub-micron size magnetite particles that behave as true colloids.
The magnetic separation apparatus/method used for bound-free separations of target substance-bearing magnetic particles from test media will depend on the nature and particle size of the magnetic particle. Micron size ferromagnetic, i.e., permanently magnetized, particles are readily removed from solution by means of commercially available magnetic separation devices. These devices employ a single relatively inexpensive permanent magnet located external to a container holding the test medium. Examples of such magnetic separators are the MAIA Magnetic Separator manufactured by Serono Diagnostics, Norwell, Mass., the DYNAL MPC-1 manufactured by DYNAL, Inc., Great Neck, N.Y. and the BioMag Separator, manufactured by Advanced Magnetics, Inc., Cambridge, Mass. A specific application of a device of this type in performing magnetic solid-phase radioimmunoassay is described in L. Hersh et al., magnetic separator, manufactured by Ciba-Corning Medical Diagnostics, Wampole, Mass. is provided with rows of bar magnets arranged in parallel and located at the base of the separator. This device accommodates 60 test tubes, with the closed end of each tube fitting into a recess between two of the bar magnets.
An automated continuous-flow radioimmunoassay system employing cellulose-coated magnetic particles is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,687. The automated system exemplified in the '687 patent includes elaborate electromagnetic traps which are operable in a pre-determined sequence by a programmer device under the control of a sample detector.
The above-described magnetic separators have the disadvantage that the magnetic particles attracted toward the magnets tend to form in multiple layers on the inner surface of the sample container where they are entrapped along with impurities that are difficult to remove even with vigorous washing.
Colloidal magnetic materials are not readily separable from solution as such, even with powerful electro-magnets but, instead, require high gradient field separation techniques. See, R. R. Oder, IEEE Trans. Magnetics, 12: 428-35 (1976); C. Owen and P. Liberti, Cell Separation: Methods and Selected Applications, Vol. 5, Pretlow and Pretlow eds., Academic Press, N.Y., (1986); J. T. Kemshead and J. Ugelstad, Magnetic Molecular and Cellular Biochem., 67, 11-18 (1985). The gradient fields normally used to filter such materials generate hugh magnetic forces. Another useful technique for performing magnetic separations of colloidal magnetic particles from a test medium, by various manipulations of such particles, e.g., addition of agglomerating agents, is the subject of co-pending and commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 389,697, filed Aug. 4, 1989.
High gradient magnetic separation (HGMS) is typically accomplished by using a device having a separation chamber in which a wad of magnetic stainless steel wire is disposed between the poles of a conventional electro- or superconducting magnet and serves to generate large field gradients around the wire which exert a strong attractive force on target substance-bearing magnetic particles.
A commercially available high gradient magnetic separator of the type described immediately above is the MACS device made by Miltenyi Biotec GmbH, Gladback, West Germany, which employs a column filled with a non-rigid steel wool matrix in cooperation with a permanent magnet. In operation, the enhanced magnetic field gradient produced in the vicinity of the steel wool matrix attracts and retains the magnetic particles while the non-magnetic test medium passes through and is removed from the column. Similar magnetic separators employing a steel wool matrix for separating colloidal size magnetic components from a slurry containing same are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,026, 3,676,337 and 3,902,994. In the last mentioned patent, the separator is provided with a magnetic wool matrix capable of movement into and out of the influence of a magnetic field as a continuously moving element.
It has been found that the steel wool matrix of such prior art HGMS devices often gives rise to non-specific entrapment of biological entities, other than the target substance, which cannot be removed completely without extensive washing and resuspension of the particles bearing the target substance. Moreover, the size of the column in many of the prior art HGMS devices requires substantial quantities of experimental materials, which limits their use in performing various important laboratory-scale separations. In addition, the steel wool matrix may be harmful to certain sensitive cell types.
A useful magnetic separator that avoids problems identified above is the subject of co-pending and commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 588,662, filed Sep. 26, 1990. The separator of this co-pending application comprises magnetic means featuring a pair of confronting magnets external to the container and a magnetic gradient intensifying means positioned within a container holding the test medium. The magnetic particles adhere to the magnetic means within the container which serves to separate or remove the particles from the test medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,029 relates to an HGMS device which is stated to be an improvement with respect to devices employing a magnetic wool matrix as the magnetic field gradient intensifier, as well as to devices relying on differences in magnetic susceptibility of particles in a fluid to effect separation. The '029 patent describes an apparatus for continuous magnetic separation of particles from a slurry according to their magnetic moment, by passing the slurry through a separator comprising a non-magnetic canister with a magnetized wire or rod extending adjacent to the canister. The wire is magnetized by a magnetic field to create a magnetization component transverse to the longitudinal axis of the wire, thereby to provide a field gradient extending everywhere within the canister space and exerting a radial force on particles passing through the canister. Depending upon the orientation of the magnetic field relative to the canister, diamagnetic particles in the slurry can be attracted toward the wire and paramagnetic particles repelled, or vice versa, for a magnetic field usually rotated by 90.degree. with respect to the plane of the canister.
From the foregoing review of the prior art, it is apparent that HGMS affords certain advantages in performing medical or biological analyses based on biospecific affinity reactions involving colloidal magnetic particles. Nevertheless, it would be desirable to provide HGMS apparatus and methods which are of relatively simple construction and operation, relying only on gradient intensifying means external to the separation chamber, and yet maximizing magnetic field gradients, and which reduce entrapment of nontarget substances, eliminate loss of immobilized target substance due to shear forces or collisions with other biological entities, and enable use of standard microtiter plate wells, and the like. Such a development would clearly be of practical utility in conducting various laboratory-scale separations, particularly in immunoassays and cell sorting.